


Microfic Meme: Nooj

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Meme: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You NAME your robots?" [Twelve ten word fics in different genres. Written for Ms KJ/Owlmoose, who requested Nooj.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic Meme: Nooj

**Angst:** The worst part is realising he's still alive.

**AU:** "You _name_ your robots?"  
"Sure. This one's Nooj."

**Crackfic:** "Rikku. Why is my machina wired to this console?"

**Crossover:** "Whoever made these automail should be shot," Winry muttered.

**Death:** "Guess he got what he wanted," Gippal said. "Camvecr pycdynt."

**Episode related:** "How did they _not_ catch you? You can't even walk!"

**First Time:** The recoil nearly dislocates his shoulder, but he tries again.

**Fluff:** Paine's skin's chilled by the metal; she doesn't let go.

**Humour:** "He's okay!" Rikku lied chirpily. "Rust's gone to his head!"

**Hurt/Comfort:** "I'm _fine,_" Paine growled, leaning on his shoulder anyway.

**Smut:** Paine smirks, bites his shoulder, just where metal meets skin.

**UST:** "You should have _spoken_ to her. Sir." Lucil said blandly.


End file.
